With skin too thick
by marcalines bass guitar
Summary: It's the start of a new school year and Kuroko's friends are all starting college. This goes through the ups and downs of their lives. Warnings: Yaoi, Anorexia, Abuse, Blood HyugaXIzuki, AkaKuro, AoKise, Takaorima, KagamiXHimuro


**Hi guys, it's been a very long time but my exams are coming up soon so I just wanted to write something before I dive into them. There are a few things I want to mention about this fic before hand. It is set in a British college, based on a show called Skins, so there will be British slang included and for certain words I will tell you the meaning in the bottom. Also there will be a lot of different ship in this, some focused on more than others. These will be the ships:**

**Akashi and Kuroko , Midorima and Takao, Izuki and Hyuga, Kagami and Himuro, Aomine and Kise and maybe some others.**

**One final note will be there won't be much Murasakibara in this and that's mostly because he bloody terrifies me.**

**Well that's all guys I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter one - New year, New start

**Takao and Izuki**

Izuki's day started off with the blare from his alarm clock which, a few seconds later, ended up at the other side of the room. Izuki's morning hair covered the front of his face. He stumbled out of bed to his desk. He shook his head to move the hair and proceeded with his morning routine. He got in the shower; changed into his armless, baggy, dark-green shirt and black skinny jeans; dried and straightened his hair; pulled on his jacket and looked at himself in the mirror. He left his room to go into his brothers where he was dreaming and snoring softly. Izuki sighed;

"Takao, get your arse out of bed." He shouted

Takao groaned, "no, go away", pulling the fluffy pillow over his head.

Izuki sighed and went over to his brothers CD stand. It was filled with bands such as; The Wombats, White Lies and The Killers. Izuki's fingers fluttered down the stand searching for one CD in particular. Smirking triumphantly, he selected the Justin Bieber CD Takao had got off their aunt for christmas the year before. He slipped the satanic music and pressed play, putting it on full volume. As the first note came through the demon's mouth, Takao's head shot up angrily, his face a slight shade of red from embarrassment from owning such an awful disgrace to music. Takao jumped up, Izuki rushing out the room and gripping onto the door handle so his little brother couldn't open it. The droning of the stereo stopped abruptly as a loud stamping came towards the wooden door. Takao pulled hard on the door, the strain evident on his pale face. Izuki let go of the door handle, thrusting it back into takao and sending him on the floor. Izuki laughed, tears streaming down his cheeks as he showed his amusement. Takao pouted ans slapped his brother on the back of the head. Izuki breathed as he tried to calm himself down after his fit of laughter.

"20 minutes and then I'm leaving." Izuki said, smirking.  
"I'm surprised-" Takao was interrupted by a groan and a roar of a smashing bottle.  
"Shit"whispered Izuki, "Grab your clothes and stuff in a bag, we're going to Kagami's"

Izuki ran into his bedroom and grabbed the keys for his Motorbike. Takao came out of his room in some red, tartan, skinny jeans and the shirt he wore to bed. He packed a new shirt and some products to wash himself with. Izuki opened his bedroom window and slid down the black, plastic pipe leading to his shining blue bike. Takao came down the pipe after him. Izuki threw one of his helmets to Taka and placed the black one on his hood. He sat down, followed by Takao, who wrapped his arms tightly around the skinny boys waist. He turned the keys in his bike and the engine roared to life. The two pulled out of the garden and flew down the road next to their small house. This left a fat, slobbish man screaming in the window.

* * *

**Kagami and Kuroko**

Kuroko awoke to a loud banging on his door. He left his bedroom to see Izuki smiling and and an embarrassed Takao. He rubbed his eyes like a child and led the two into his living room.  
Kuroko lived in the new college dorms that we're designed for people who were having trouble with home or had recently be made redundant. Unfortunately, this was the case for poor old Kuroko. His parents didn't like the fact he was gay. The other reason they hated his was that he needed constant care as he had had heart problems all his life and so they threw him and his things out the door. Not knowing what to do, Kuroko went to his friend Kagami who was staying at one of these dorms and they decided on splitting the rent 50/50. Kuroko was very thankful and showed his gratitude by cleaning.  
Kuroko walked over to the white plastic kettle, filling it with water and putting it back on the stand, where it boiled. Kagami walked out of his room in his grey boxer-shorts and a white shirt. Yawning, he laid his eyes on Izuki.

"Hey, Takao's using your shower."  
Kagami flopped down on the sofa.  
"What brings you here then?" He asked, slumping his arms around the top of the red leather sofa.  
"He woke up." Izuki said, bringing his knees closer to his chest.  
Kagami sighed, "Just leave god damn it, bring Takao here to one of these places. You can stay here if you want to, we have 2 spare rooms."  
Izuki thought about it, "I'd have to ask Takao though and if he says no, the so do I."

Kagami turned to see Takao walking in through the door. He wore a black, sleeveless shirt, a black cardigan, his tartan skinny jeans and black converse. He sat down on the sofa as Kuroko brung over the cups of Coffee in novelty mugs. He sat down, his stripey pyjama bottoms going up slightly.

"Takao, do you want to move in here?" He asked.  
Takao looked up from his coffee cup to see his brothers face.  
"Are we allowed?" He questioned.  
"Well yeah, I wouldn't have asked if we wasn't." He said sarcastically.  
"Sure then." He said.  
Kagami then joined in.  
"The rent will be £125 each but it includes water, heating, electric and internet."  
The two nodded.

Kuroko tried to keep paying attention but was very tired.

"Kuro'. Have you taken your pills yet?" kagami asked, concern evident in his voice.

He shook his head and headed to the bathroom. He pulled out a small pill bottle with a small green bottle filled with the medicine and pulled out two of the small capsules. He filled up a small glass next to the kitchen sink with water. He popped the pills into his mouth and swallowed them with a gulp of water. He walked into his room and grabbed his white skinny jeans and a plain black t shirt. He took a shower. Afterwards, he got changed and put on a baggy black cardigan. he laced up his doc martins and looked at the clock. He came back into the rain to see Kagami with a towel on his head already dressed and ready to go. He grabbed his satchel and headed out the door, feeling slightly dizzy from the pills.

* * *

**Hyuga and Midorima**

Hyuga parked his car in the parking lot of the college. He felt like this was going to be a good, new year. Midorima exited through the side of the car and headed inside the new building. The building was relatively new filled with new students as they talked among friends or looked for other people. That was when the blonde blur flew over to Midorima.

"Midorimacchi come on, Kurokocchi is over here!" He shouted dragging him over to Kuroko and a small group of friends.

That was when Midorima saw him. The small boy with the black hair. His eyes shined like diamonds and a face as pale as snow. He looked at the small boy as he talked to kise. Kuroko walked toward Midorima.

"Hello, Midorima-kun." He said apathetically. Midorima nodded.  
Then the boy walked over. Midorima's eyes widened, the boy behind him smirking.  
"H-hello. My name's Takao. What's your's?" He asked, blushing, with his hand out. Hyuga walked behind him and chuckled slightly at the sight. Midorima shook his hand.  
"I'm Midorima." He said.  
"O-oh" Uttered Takao before walking away quickly.  
Hyuga laughed.  
"That was hilarious." He said in between laughing. The other boy came forward.  
"Hi." He said.  
Hyuga stood up and looked at the boy.  
"Erm...Hi" He said in a confused tone  
He giggled and Hyuga couldn't help but smile.  
"I'm Izuki and you are." He said, smirking  
"Hyuga" Hyuga said, confidently  
He waited till Midorima walked away before saying something.  
"I saw your friend staring at Takao. He rather cute actually." He said cheekily  
He chuckled " Don't actually say it to him, he'll go bullistic."  
"Wait, you have no problem with me saying your best friends attractive." He said, shocked  
"I'm bi, so no."  
"Oh, well assembly is starting in a minute so do you want to sit next to me?" He asked, a slight blush on his cheeks.  
"Sure, why not." He said.

They walked away into the hall where there were thousands of other people sat waiting.

* * *

**Aomine and Kise**

Kise went into the mens bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His black shirt and cardigan was immensely baggy and yet it was the smallest in the mens sizes. His purple skinny jeans barely hugged him at all. He sighed. All he saw was fat. He only saw how disgusting and ugly he was. He hated himself in every way. His hair, his weight his face, his everything. He'd been bullied all his life. By his family and by kids at school. At first he blamed them, he said he had done nothing but slowly, he began to believe it was him. He only existed for people to hate him. He didn't know why he was alive. He sighed and walked out the bathroom, putting on that fake smile everyone loved so much. Being the happy person everyone wanted him to be. He sighed and walked outside. He ended up at the sports part of the college. He didn't even know how he ended up there but he didn't care. He only came to college because everyone told him to. He really wanted to be a model but he knew that would never happen, he was too fat and ugly for that kind of job. Really? What kind of person would want him. He went in his his bag and grabbed the small packet of cigarettes. Pulling out the silver lighter, he sent the cancer stick aflame and breathed in the toxic gas. It made him feel alive to harm himself. That's why he cut. He knew he shouldn't but he did it anyway to know he was still there. To know he was still alive and to know that his existence was a painful one.

That was when he heard the bouncing. The squeaking of shoes. He walked up to the back door and opened it slowly to see the blue haired boy. his skin slightly tanned. His shirt sticking to his muscular body with sweat and god did kise love it. The concentration in his eyes. Oh how he wanted to be like that. He knew he never could, he needed to be useful to play a sport so he never tried but basketball was always his favourite. He took another puff on his cigarette and turned to see the tall boy in front of him. He was slightly taller then Kise and tanned. He had his hair pulled back in tiny plats and he glared at Kise. He looked pissed. Kise dropped his cigarette and put it out with his foot. The boy chuckled and smashed him against the wall.  
"Oh great, another fag. Fucking brilliant." He said

It was no lie that kise was gay. Anybody who walked past him could tell. Someone once said 'I could see the gay radiating off of him'. He didn't really care about females. They spent too much time with make up and bitched to much for his liking. Guys however, well they didn't really have many problems and they didn't bitch. They were active and he just loved everything about them. Well not everything, he hated the male ego, thinking they're better than everyone else. This was the guy in front of him's problem  
"Aww, is he gonna cry?" He mocked  
Kise glared at him. This caused the boy to knee him in the stomach. Kise fell to the floor, blood dripped from his lips.

That's when the blue boy came.  
"Leave him alone, Haizaki!" He shouted, red radiating off his cheeks in anger.  
Haizaki picked Kise up by the front of his shirt and slammed him against the wall again. He smiled.  
"What are you gon-"  
He was interrupted by Aomine's fist colliding with his face. Haizaki fell to the floor, his face red with rage. He got back up, punching Aomine in the chest. Aomine grabbed him against the wall with a look that could kill.  
"What now you fucking fag, you gonna go shag your boyfriend?" He taunted  
He pushed Aomine off him and grabbed Kise, his hands gripping tightly to his throat. Kise tried to pull him off.  
"Come any closer bluebird and I'll squeeze tighter." He threatened  
Kise looked at him, his legs dangling. Then his knee collided with Haizaki's crotch. He made a noise that wasn't entirely human before rolling on the floor in pain. Kise kicked him in the stomach.  
"Don't ever fucking touch me again if you know what's fucking good for you." Kise Threatened.

As Kise turned to walk away, a spell of dizziness hit him like a brick. He started to fall forward when the blue boy caught him.  
"Thank you." He said before passing out.

* * *

**Well that's all for now guys. I know Akashi wasn't in it yet but don't worry, he will be. Thanks so much for reading  
**_**And I'll also show you a sweet dream...the next night**_


End file.
